Nathair The Last Bridge To Never Land
by Stillanoob
Summary: Nathair lived her days in a make-shift home in the alleyways of London As a street rat without a penny to her name. Waking up after taking harsh beatings,Nathair finds herself stranded in the wilderness of a land where mermaids and pirates curse the waters,Fairies and Indians stalk the earth,and an elusive lost boy rules over the land.Eventual HarryPotter Crossover.
1. Street Rat

Nathair no last was funny how she had no real last adult she had ever spoken to had either called her 'Brat' or 'Trash', Nathair; now that was a great name, she had made it up herself(...With the help of a few eager friends).She didn't like adults,they didn't understand anything and were to quick to screech at children for their mistakes.

Good thing she didn't have parents,she didn't understand what all the other children fussed about;To her a parent was just another person who could beat on her if they found out what she could do.

And OHH if the others knew the things she could grown ups see things that weren't there and get taken fire to the news papers thrown out on those ungrateful children's water on those mothers hairs that smelt of burnt scraps thrown from the old dirt into the mouths of those bragging higher end children that would walk by and tease her lower living.

Out of all those tricks she could do, nothing brought her a greater kick than talking to animals..especially the snakes;They would slither out of drains just to come to chat with her,now how many kids with parents could do that?Oh that's right None.

But..Then again,It was days like these she wished she could conjure up a warm loving family.  
A family that would search every nook and street of London for her.A Family that would stuff her stomach with foods fit for the Queen.  
A Family that would enroll her in the best of schools and drape her in exotic furs on cold days.A family so well known and loved other people would throw candies  
at her feet as she trotted past.

Days like these,when her tricks had gotten her into trouble with when what little sleep she had gotten; in her wedge on the side of the bakery,was not enough to out run  
those abusive grown when those grown-ups caught her;and yes they DID catch her, The pain her small body received had only further edged her into the unconscious state she was now in.

Of course she didn't scream like those little ninny's in toy stores who didn't get what they had a reputation to uphold among those other kids as 'fearless leader'.  
So when push did come to shove,Nathair stood there and took her beating silently.  
She had surprised her self by not making a sound when fists made contact with , no kid with parents could take a beating like this that's for sure.

Maybe she had parents waiting for her in that place were 'good-children' go... that were once a king and queen of two different kingdoms,and with her birth she brought them  
and harmony would be brought to the the evil witch didn't want the king to love the she cast a spell to send their child far least that was one of her many tales and explanations  
Nathair would make was a much more nice thought than the grown-ups spitting out nonsense about her mother being a 'hooker' and her father a 'Black-market Trader'.

Having grown bored of her inner musings,Nathair awoke to the squeals of distant carriage .Groaning at the effort it took to sit up she groggily attempted to take in her least those blasted grown ups could have done was cover her,she could feel the frost biting her toes for Christ sake!

She ran her grime covered hands over her frozen was no use crying over spilled milk,What she outta do is catch those grown-folks place on cause she snatched a shiny rock didn't mean they could just go around beating on -ups had less common sense than kids. Nathair had accepted this long ago,back when the other kids would fight for bakery scraps instead of sharing, being her idea of course.

Speaking of the other kids. Immediately her thoughts drifted hadn't she heard from them?She had made the plan were to sneak back in after she drew the owners away and make off with the would pawn what they could grab off and all go buy actual cakes from the those Bastards gone off without her?Damn! She should've known better than to leave Bo-Dawn in way was she not getting a slice after the beating she took.

Shakily she hefted herself up from the dew covered ground,dusting off her makeshift clothing.A jolt of pain shot through the left side of her her teeth to eb the pain she ungracefully fell back a few minutes of rest couldn't hurt.

. those thoughts alone brought her eyes shooting sky was so clear and vast,the birds singing loudly,The air above felt so sick joke is this?!The streets of London weren't nearly as clean the last time she had checked!.Wildly she thrashed around,taking in every detail of her unknown location.

Just where the bloody hell was she?


	2. Slightly And His Music

Nathair ran hurriedly through the humid wasn't in London!Thoughts a panic as her hands tore at ferns and colorful vegetation. Neither was this!Dirt showered the air as she kicked it jungle around her mimicked her fury with teasing cries of animals.

"Oh shut up!"

She spat at nothing in what would the others say?Her,their 'Fearless Leader',screaming at shadows!Huffing in frustration she plopped onto a dry patch of dirt and buried her face in her of this made sense!Where was her street corner?Where were the orphans she led?Where was Bo Dawn her trusted ally?Why couldn't she get a slice of cake?!

"Your not going to cry are you?"An arrogant voice rang out.

There was someone here?Maybe they could tell her where she was or how she got maybe it was the grown up back for eyes shot to the source of the wouldn't go down without a fight,not this were no stakes if she were to fight back and lose or better fight back and win..  
The tingling of her tricks began to was no need to hide her Tricks ONE was here to witness it and take her away.

But the quick burst of power her anger brought died there with a perturbed expression,was a boy a few years younger than eyes sized her up,as if expecting her to burst into tears at any just like that annoyance replaced anger,Did she look like the weak girls that cowered in tears?!

"What makes you say that?" Cautiously without tearing away her eyes from the boy, she rose from earlier over others came from if she wasn't the most confident git in all of London,Then she lost her right as 'Fearless Leader'.Tightening her hands into fists she glowered at see how arrogant he sounded now.

Surprisingly, the boys eyes flashed with cheeks pulled into an taunting know-it-all smile before he launched into the first of many squabbles the lost boy and Nathair would find themselves into.

"Because your a 'lady', Of course ladies cry in the why they never get taken,not surprising with how loud you boys are OBVIOUSLY better,see here there are no ladies running around neverland"

Had she not been paying attention to his last words 'neverland' his previous words would have invoked a fit of rage from the 11-year had he meant 'Neverland'?Sure she did not know all of London;But this place was wild and untamed,London had prided itself as the city of seemed touched by change began to fickle at last Disbelief.

"And just where is this 'neverland' ?"

Sopping mid rant; Slightly, the 'smartest' of the lost boys,turned his unruly brown locks back to the intruder in irritation. Did no one appreciate his extensive knowledge of EVERYTHING?Certainly not Peter! His face contorted in a scowl immediately he lost himself in because he had failed his job as Seeker during one of peters earlier games,He of ALL boys was chosen as one fathom that he the most brilliant,could be given such a low position.

Suddenly a plan began to from in his ever-so-clever if bringing back a prisoner would once again put him in Peters favor?Peter had always been curious about 'Ladies' being the oldest and he could bring this strange Lady back,he would be proving once again his intelligence made him the best of the lost how to convince her?She didn't peg him as one to come quietly.

Now Nathair had never been ignored by another child in her alone have her opinions completely disreguarded. So at this moment,The only thing she could possibly feel to this... boy was... was he able to ignore her in ways that other can't?Were all the people in this 'neverland' able to do so?And If they were,would that make them like her?These thoughts hit the brackets of her mind viciously demanding to be answered.

Puzzles were her favorite sort of activity,she'd snagged a few from those high end toy enjoyed them so much,that when an opportunity to solve one arose her mind would rebel against her in an attempt to do her head in an attempt to stop the pounding she felt within,Nathair forcibly focused back on the her surprise he was already talking to her,and by the way his face lit up she cold tell he was quite deep into the conversation.

" you repeat that?"

Amusingly Slightly's face contorted with rage lighting up his tanned features with scarlet red,close to a tomato?.She watched as his hands shook and clenched into small fists,while he grounded his teeth together .All a sure safe he was planning to yell another stream of words she was mostly likely was not to hear.

But Surprises never seemed to end in this 'neverland'.The pent up boy;let out a long much needed breath,The only tell sign of his anger and turned his murky blue eyes back to her with a new set of determination shining in conversation,she reckoned, would prove to be fun after all..

"Rude as you are,Im sure peter would have his hands full...Nonetheless how would YOU like to make a deal with the brilliant me?All those obvious questions you ask would be..most likely answered."

Nathair watched as poorly concealed hope worked at the boys she trust that her questions would be answered?Who was this peter character?And just what sort of deal was this boy offering?

Pale turquoise seized up the young boy,while her mind whirled with idea making deals with children she had just stumbled upon was odd to Nathair. She barley trusted the kids back home let alone cut shady deals with the lot of them and yet here she was considering taking up a deal she had yet to hear the details of.

"Just what sort of deal is this?"

He nearly jumped with joy at the thought of the girl accepting,Was he enlightened by the thought of her?heavens no!But finally getting peter to at least look at him again!Now that was a feat itself.

"Have you ever played that ridiculous game 'Kings Knights'?"

Slightly watched her face carefully for a sign of recognition all he was offered with was a slight shake and a airy silence pushing him to would have been much easier if he didn't have to explain every detail,while she stood their like a statue!

With an exasperated sigh he waved her down before seating himself on the could tell this would take awhile.

"To play kings knights one must have;A king of course,several knights for protection,One seeker who warns the knights of danger and those left are assassins sent to kill the king"

He paused to ask if she knew what a king was ladies he remembered preferred dolls to remark earned him a glare and a face-full of dirt. muscles in his face twitched,Thinking she was clever was she?This ought to show patted and shapped a ball of mud he watched as her face contorted with terror as she failed to dodge a ball that blasted her face.

Scoffing while wiping the remaining dirt he put a hand up to halt her from immaturely,he might add, flinging another ball of dirt at him.

"Let us continue"

"and we this hits your face."She commented already in what he guessed was a flinging stance.

Without waiting for her to settle down he continued with the explanation,making sure to dodge the dirt hefted skillfully at him.

"SO The knights must protect the King at all costs even if they were to 'die' in the act,very noble im sure"he added with an eye-roll "But the seeker,is completely useless if you ask me"

"Nobody asked you"The words rolled off sweetly as she flecked mud off with her stubby more he spoke the less she liked about this had realized this when she noticed he couldn't seem to tell a story without commenting on every yet with all her dislike towards the boy,she felt curiosity towards the game she could bring it home and teach it the orphans.

"Not long ago the brilliant me was assigned seeker for this game you see,Due to my..habits i failed to inform the knights"

What Slightly would have described as the most 'revolting looks ever known' crossed Nathair's bored expression slowly crept into that of mischief. Oh what was she up to now!.Wearily he eyed the playful glint beginning to form in her eyes.

"And this..Habit it wouldn't happen to involve glass dolls would it?"

Stormy blue eyes seared at the blonde as he imagined creative ways to dunk in her face in mud..

"If you MUST know,no I do not play with dolls I..ehem enjoy music"

Nathair supposed she should have felt guilty for dashing at the boys hobby's,having a few shady one of her curiosity,a thriving thirst for knowledge others didn't know,always seemed to be the first emotion to jump at the chance to drive her led to her next pointless question.

"Im sure your quite good,with that mouth of do you play?"

Being the arrogant boy he was slightly always jumped at the chance for when a girl who knew nothing of his failures complimented two of his better qualities,he became the eager fool willing to bow and please.  
Face alight with excitement he launched into broad depth of his only talent.

"The wood whistler,a brilliant tool 'll only find them here in Never I happen to be the best player in Never Land as well,Its a much better skill than pretend you would like a demonstration?"

Before she could respond to his request she found he had already pulled out an odd looking flute. Hastily he moistened his lips and brought down a feather of tittering of the surrounding brush hushed into silence as a private concert was chimed throughout never land. Nathair had learned through all of her manipulating, the boy was quite good at this 'wood whistler'.It seemed she wasn't the only one to think so as well,soon chiming bells began to join in from the forest.

The song was familiar and yet unheard and soothing to her tired imagined if she had a loving family this is what lullabies would sound lashes drifted close droopily,as the forest floor was replaced by a bed and tucked sheets,the emptiness next to her was filled with the loving face of a mother she never knew,humming a soothing tune to her ears.

Before Nathair could realize what happened to her to drifted off into the dream of a family she never had and a disturbed Slightly who had the quest of bringing her safely back to the night for him had just begun.


	3. Peter Pan And The Lost Boys

That night dreams came to were vivid almost to the her worldly worries had melted away at the sound of humming. Nathair envisioned of a green eyed man,smiling broadly down at course she would be young,she wouldn't have it any other way.

The man welcomed her into his home,as if they were old friends chatting about the struck her as odd but at the moment,she didn't feel like his 'friend',in fact,she had the odd impression she wanted to see him lifeless.

Yet she sat chatting with him in words she couldn't hear herself and the man face felt odd smiling up at the man,The smile itself was aimed at an odd scar on his a look of apology the man stood up and walked her to the the door was closed in her face,she felt herself stop the man.

"Oh and !"

Poking a head full of roguish brown curls from behind the door,a smiling polite face replied in a voice she could also hear.

"Yes?Mrs...Forgive did you say your name was again?"

The mans brow scrunched in confusion,realizing he had no idea what they had said in his parlor.A gentle knowing smile lifted to her lips aimed once again to his scar,not his somewhat detestable a second thought she spoke words she had never used in her life,uttering them like a common conversation.

"Avada Kedavra."

Then she was blinded by a glowing alluring the man's green eyes were tall body fell to the floor,before he could even utter a counter life had left his a glance to spare,she disappeared into the day to go count the number of sullen rain drops.

Jolting up with force that could be reckoned with. Nathair's head unknowingly came into contact with a pole.

"Nngg! Boot-licking-jotter-that hurt!"

Her hands sprung to her throbbing temple to soothe the aching she attempted to crack open her eyes. Immediately pale turquoise was assaulted with blinding sun decided to rear it ugly hind;today of all had the bloody thing been 4 days ago on Bo Dawns birthday?Damn streets flooded so badly her softest box was washed away.

Oddly the street was surprisingly if it had been for days,the streets held onto water like plants in the to clear her vision,she opened her eyes to the view of a wooden roof,shining with morning day before was flooding in through her she could give into her instincts to panic,she stopped.

Looking down she realized not only was she airborne,but she was also in a her cage she came to another a VERY locked cage,she wearily added shaking at the cages with all of the lock picking experience in the world,the picker was useless without their tool.

Well..panic seemed to be the better latter after all.

Anxiety shook her to the core,her breaths becoming shallow,small palms becoming caked in hated small tight places,Everything became warped in her mind,she couldn't think clear for the life in bars around her shifted into pointed blades,that turned and slashed at a natural reaction,she jumped back,pressing the sharp bars into her tender flesh.

Why couldn't own an ounce of control?Her mind registered it was just tricks of light,but her eyes and heart saw a threat.A threat?Opening her shut eyes,she peered curiously at the pointed threats could be stopped,even ones that weren't real..

The gleaming blades were lit with blazing of green slithered into her eyes as Nathair lost herself to the .This was the only way to deal with them them so they never rose against her forward with such dark intentions the air around her blades began to shake and melt as she leaned she applied more fire,Everything in her way should just burn.

"How are you doing that?"

The image of blades dissolved,along with the pull of blonde lashes blinked in had she been pulled from one of her episodes from someone besides Bo she just burned down scraps in the scrap yard til Bo dawn found her and brought her her eyes darted to find her savior,that voice was definitely not Bo Dawn's.

And seem to slow the chimes of time she did.

Pale turquoise locked with the skies of that seemed to connect to her very ashine with gold even jewelers bands could not compare to its luster.A face that spoke of adventures beyond even her most desired of holding a tone of sweet playfulness and underlying curiosity.A pounding reckoned throughout her ears,as she tried to remember how to think.

Nathair had forgotten how to breathe.

Head full of gold,her savior cocked his head in alight with mysteries and questions. His face was on the brink from changing playfulness to irritation. Her mouth lacked she swallowed. for air she cleansed out the smoke coating its lining,ending in a couching , see! she could breathe!Though,she quickly learned talking was an entirely different matter..

"Don't tell me you cant talk"

His voice sounded displeased and flat to Nathair's visibly flinched at the was unpleasant , she'd rather he be smiling and way his face had lit up with curiosity could only pale in comparison to the glow of when he was happy.

"Of course I can"

Her voice coarse from inhaling the smoke from her own had hoped to sound as cool and bright as he did,but of course,she would be the one to sound like a frog.

"Then tell it you that did that?"

His voice lit up with a rigorous challenge,an invitation,a simple extension to the adventures he would offer her if she said 'Yes'.Once again she caught his alluring eyes,unable to look away or for the life in her come up with a lie,Nathair did something she had never thought was possible,She told the truth.

"..Yes."

Her voice an unrecognizable whisper,she had never told another person about her alone let one see her do odd feeling of fear wretched her of being of of growing of these poured out form her darkest of places,leaving her 'Fearless Leader' vulnerable and bare.

"Peter..Peter Pan."

A Dirt smudged hand offered itself to boy-No Peter's face said nothing of her fears,did nothing to console them,nothing to add to just accepted of the same exact type were evident on his bright face as was then and there Nathair had realized,she had met her was no one else in the world,who understood her at that moment more than Peter Pan did,no one that contradicted her in such perfection in the way he pan was perfection,he was everything she was and yet everything she was not.

"Nathair..No last name"

The corner of his lips pulled slightly,revealing baby teeth,before it bloomed into a crooked his smiling face was much more pleasant than his others.

"Nathair no last name huh?..I..I like it.I think well get along just fine..Nathair"

Now it was Nathairs turn to be confused,if she was airborne,how was he sitting beside her cage?Cautiously she peered over the edge of her now open watched her closely,probing her reaction to fairy dust,this would determine just what she could be to him.

Dangling as if he were on top of a stool,Peters feet lounged lazily through the air even swinging playfully. Nathairs head shot up and caught peters summer body language was relaxed but his eyes were bright and ready to spring onto the next was flying!Its like a part of him was made for flying..

"You coming?or would you rather stay up here?I mean i wouldn't blame you just feel that breeze!"

His humor was in good nature of course,attempting to get a rise out of jab had done its is worth it,she recklessly like a coiled cobra,Nathair flung herself at peter who hovered a few feet away,completely caught off two plummeted wrestling and screaming with good moods through the ground approached fast,Peter realized,and he of the two was the only one that could fly.

Abruptly he pulled his new friend,Nathair to him. Cushioning their fall so falling from unbelievable heights did not hurt in the to the girl,Nathair; he was caught with the most amazing sight...All of her pale hair had managed to stick straight or curl outwards in some direction,bizarrely she gave off the impression of never lands sun.

"You-Your hair!Its-Its ridiculous!"

He choked out blinking rapidly stifling his did his honest best to tell her about her hair..which included laughter.

Nathair turned swiftly ready to respond to his insults with some of her insult died on her lips as she took in his appearance. Quickly she brought her hand up to her mouth,vainly holding in laughter of her hand flew to clutch her gut,which had joined in on her joy.

"My hair?Y-Y-Yours!"

The other lost boys,eager for another fight, had arrived to see what all the ruckus was.

"Peter are you alright?!"

Both set of bright blues turned to the new group of boys,who had taken up Nathairs wild appearance as an enemy. Immediately the wildly dressed boys drew bows and spears,all the while a curious Nathair smoothed her distracting hand shot out in front of her,his eyes appeared playful but a growing seriousness could be recognized by the other boys.

" .Save that for those pirates,This Lad here is Nathair,Our newest Lost Boy-well..i suppose Girl"

Nathair had all of the attention in the room,some like Slightly; jealous,others like Tootles and Curly overjoyed but others like Nibs and The Twins still held arms was one of them now.A 'Lost Boy' as peter put how could a lady be a lost boy?A .A sister a 'Lost Boy'?

"You said pirates Peter..Will we get to fight them?"

Turquoise set a flame with excitement ,she paid the other boys little to no attention,having found something much more interesting to think large room they were in echoed with his alluring laughter.

"Yes of course!First thing tomorrow we shall all go fight pirates!"

Peter exclaimed loudly,the air around him agreed with him in whole,as he shot to the ceiling readying himself for other boy crowded her,introductions were made a real connection was made discussing plans with the pirates the next sounds of laughter and cheers could be heard throughout their hollow base that night.

Of course Nathair did not notice or question,The fact that it had only been morning seconds the fact that none of her orphan allies had contacted her,even knowing she had been the fact that she had no idea where Never land was nor could she bring herself to care.

Because,What troubled an adult..Would never trouble a child.


	4. In Need Of Answers

"So you mean to tell me that not only am I on an island-Not That Im agreeing with you!But Im also ..dead?"

The grating sound of scraping blades resonated throughout the a sleeping peter Pan that his lost boys were readying themselves for a new day of adventure. Nathair; the newest addition of the lost boys,was getting her first 'lesson' in the art of sword was honestly just two identical boys jabbing and bashing at her all at once.  
Had Nathair not known how to fight she'd have recognized this as masters guiding their pupil.

"That's about it." The two chimed in an eerie unison "It wasn't peter that flew you your dead."

Now Nathair was not one to fear fact it was the 'd hoped to die young,Never having to turn into one of those grown-ups or forget the adventures of that she was actually dead. Answers became a top priority..along with trying this sweet leaf they spoke so highly of.

The twins rounded in for another round of suspecting Nathair would be able to dodge nonetheless counter their random agleam catching their every movement. Nathair did not make a move of offence as the two circled her,only blocking when jabs were maneuver of the twins was side her air of calm caution came forth a new wave of violent attacks.

"Rest twins.I'll take it from here"

The three Lost boys obeyed and stopped their the Twins dropped there blades and went off to a heave,Nathair turned to find a tousled peter grabbing hold of a stray her feet began to scuffle backwards,her body and mind coming to an peter was and always will be a bad idea.

"Actually I think i'll just turn in for the day Peter"

Peter she had come to learn,was not one be joked around peter said was final,there was no 'ifs' or 'maybes'.So days before when Peter had told her he'd give her found herself obediently waiting,but sooner rather than later this egging curiosity began to eat at Nathair.

Leading her to ask the Twins to teach her how to duel,another thing Peter was 'supposed' to teach she were being honest,the request was only a ploy to get information,she thought dryly,The only thing she had managed to get that wasn't obvious was she was dead.

"No you what is it the twins know that I don't?"

Without giving her the proper time for readying herself peter struck,smoothly whipping his blade like jolts of lightening. Nathair had a feeling Peter already knew what she had asked the boys.A feeling he was only asking to catch her in the act.

"Only what you would NOT tell me"

She countered his blows,strike for two moved as one,not holding back as they indulged themselves in what the bystanders described as a duel but they knew was a connection to understand and prod one another's grasped her motives,Peters blows came with less force showing the force of his anger was dying.

"I told you yesterday Nathair!I would tell you more,after you've met the boys"

Applying more pressure into her blade,she nicked aside Peter Pan so that his throat was exposed to her never was her was Peters inability to remember anything had far surpassed hers .

"Peter that was days ago!You had even promised we'd fight pirates and yet here we are!I see no pirates!"

Summer blues blinked at her in surprise before his face erupted into a boyish charming was no wonder the lost boys,including herself,were willing to jump into the unknown for boys very presence was enough to dissolve her pent up frustration.

"Really?Dang I could've sworn it was just yesterday..Let me make it up to you"

Peter was his reply to her,Peter brought his blade up and moved his neck her blades to attack,Peter pushed at her blade staggering her back on the balls of her feet just to keep her flustering ,his foot shot out and hooked her foot forward,sending her flat on her arse.

Staring wide eyed in shock at Peter,Nathair couldn't bring herself to do anything but laugh at her predicument. Not many could get her in this that did had her respect.

"And how are you going to do that?"

she asked out of running from shop keepers wasn't the most tiring experience she'd known,then Dueling Peter Pan was.

Twinkling eyes.A sure sign he was up to planning an offered his fallen opponent a hand. Nathair took it great-fully,not trusting she'd be able to get up on her being hoisted up and dusting herself off,Nathair waited for the next plan of action.

"Quite you ready to meet the nastiest pirate in Never Land?Lost Boy Nathair?"

It was her turn to have sparkling eyes and bright !She'd heard so much about them from the other boys,even Slightly was excited to talk about them!Fighting pirates or at least messing with 'Captain James' was one of the most enjoyable things to do in Never Lost Boy except her and Tootles had gotten a chance to fight one.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'.But before we go you should meet tinkerbell,she just got back today"

A light chiming bell like voice could be heard in her in surprise,Nathair was met with a small glowing ball of past the light,features began to become evident.A porcelain heart shaped face, complimented with full red jutted lips and river blue eyes that sharply took in her appearence.

Yes this was definitely a fairy.


End file.
